Guppies x Guppies
by LoveHateCare
Summary: It is hard to confess, isn't it? Follow Molly and Gil, Oona and Nonny, and Deema and Goby as they go through "Middle School Love". Go through a trail of love, life,enemies,assumptions, and more importantly, friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__: It is hard to confess, isn't it? Follow Molly and Gil, Oona and Nonny, and Deema and Goby as they try to confess their feelings for each other. Go through a trail of love, assumptions, and more importantly, friendship._

**Well, I am back from the dead! After a long time of some thinking and idea suggesting, I have finally returned to start my fanfiction. They are all in Seventh grade now, and Mr. Grouper is their teacher again. Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny, and Deema are 13 now and Oona is 12.**

**And, good news! I am not going to the school that starts in August! I am going to a public middle school, and my first day is on my Birthday ( 09/09 ). I get out of school at 3 pm, so I will be able to update more! Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Boys And Their Crushes

It was a normal Seventh Grade day in Mr. Grouper's classroom. Deema, Oona, and Molly Gil, Goby, and Nonny were at a table, working on the assignment Mr. Grouper assigned them. Well, they were multitasking. They were both working and talking about their crushes.

"No way," Goby objected, "Deema only likes me as a friend.". He looked over at where the girls were working to see if they had overheard the Boys' conversation. The three girls were busy in their work. "Why don't you confess Gil? You're better with words." Goby tuanted his friend.

This made Gil blush. In all honesty, he didn't want to confess at all. Maybe she would confess first! If she liked him like that. That is something all three of the boys had to consider. "My vocabulary is barely that good!" Gil responded. This was sort of true, but not entirely. Gil was just trying to find a good excuse. All three of them needed a really good excuse. And a good way to confess.

* * *

Nonny's P.O.V

Nonny wasn't really all that involved in the conversation. All of the Bubble Guppies knew that he did not like to talk much, and they respected him for that. Nonny was just listening to Goby and Gil argue about confessing, for about the last 30 minutes now, working on the assignment, and thinking about how he would confess to Oona.

Maybe.. he should attemp talking to her! Since he wasn't really open about how he felt, it would really surprise her.. right? But Nonny was also worried about if she didn't return the feelings that he had for her. Nonny felt that Oona hung out with Gil and Goby more than she hung out with him. Maybe he should try to ask her about how she saw them.

Nonny knew there was nothing too big about Gil and Oona. It was obvious that Gil and Molly liked each other, but Gil, who was oblivious to almost everything, did not notice at all. But what about Goby and Deema? There was no real big thing about them. They didn't give away the relationship as much as Molly and Gil did. But more importantly, what about Nonny and Oona? Nonny was quiet, and Oona was shy, so they didn't talk much. But if they were talking, Oona was basically carrying on the conversation and Nonny was listening. He wondered if it made her feel like he was ignoring her. Nonny wasn't! It just wasn't his type of style!

But Nonny wanted to see Oona happy. She was always pressuring him to smile or talk more. So he was finally going to do it. For her.

* * *

Goby's P.O.V

Goby remembered that day from the field trip when they were sixth grade.

_ "You really like her, don't you?" Deema said, so quietly Goby could barely hear her. "Who, Avery? No.. I like someone else." Goby said with a laugh. The thought of him liking Avery... it would never work out between the two. "Who is it, then? Molly? Oona?" Deema said, looking the other way. "No... It's a girl I knew eversince I was younger," Goby explained, "She is really funny, she cares about all her friends, well, atleast used to, she is a good actress, and she is great person to be around. Do you know who she is?". Deema was clueless. "It's...uhh... you." Goby said shyly._

He wondered how that event affected their relationship. Deema must've took it as a friendship type of way, and did not really understand what Goby said before. Wait.. so he really did confess before! Maybe he should remind her of it... but it would be too awkward, since Deema was upset during that event. It also made her start a rivalry with a girl that Goby met named Avery, from the other class. It made him fel bad, that two of his friends were rivaling over him. But what if Avery like liked him? If Goby and Deema were to start to have a thing, she would be the one to ruin it.

Goby didn't want to think about that stuff anymore. He wanted to think about a happier moment that Deema and him shared. Wait.. what about that moment from third grade!

_Goby and Deema were walking to school together. It made Goby feel awkward, walking with her. They never walked with each other before, and Deema looked extremely pretty. _

_"Hey Goby!" Deema grabbed his hand and pointed at a public flower garden, "Look! They have Tulips! My favorite!". Goby nodded and smiled, but was blushing slightly, due to the fact that they were holding hands. _

_Eventually, Deema let go of her hand. "Too bad I can't get one," Deema said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, "You have to pay for them.". Goby felt bad, because he wanted to see her happy. "Ah! Let's go!" Deema said, excited again, and dragged Goby all the way to school._

Tulips! Maybe he could give her one and confess!

* * *

Gil's P.O.V

Molly and Gil used to be the hosts of the Bubble Guppies together until the show ended once they reached Second Grade. Before the show came out, Gil rarely talked to Molly and didn't notice her much, so he was greatful for the show. If it wasn't for the show, Molly and Gil would have never been great friends like they are now.

What Gil liked about Molly was that she was always there when he needed her. Sure, Gil didn't listen to a thing she says, he still saw her as a gaurdian to him. So he wanted to pay her back the same respect.

Gil wondered what Molly thought about him. Was he stupid? Was he ridiculous? Was he too silly at times? This mattered to Gil because her opinion could affect their whole relationship. Gil knew what he thought about Molly. Molly cared about others and she was smart. He felt as if no other girl in his life was like that to him.

But... how would he confess to Molly without changing their friendship? He could attempt to kiss her on the cheek. If he were to talk, he would end up saying something stupid and just confusing the poor girl. And, actions were bigger than words. So it was decided. That was how Gil was going to confess.

* * *

**Okay so that is it! So do you think the boys will succeed or fail ( AuthorGirl12 you can not answer because you already know the answer XD ). **

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba~ack. Something RANDOM before we start:**

**You know how I said bye-cha-ko? Well, I love the Hello!Project ( ALOT ), and there is this new group named Juice=Juice. July 5, after being a member for only six months, Otsuka Aina left the group ( Right before their Major Debut too ). In her blog, she would always end it with "bye-cha-ko!". So, I want to live on her legend!**

**Anyways, let's start the story! Let's see what the correct answer for Chapter 1's question is!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Boys' "Confession"

Today was the day. The boys were going to confess to their crushes. Or atleast, try to confess. They all felt pretty scared about it, but out of all of them, it was obvious that Nonny was the most scared. He was violently shaking non stop!

"Well boys," Gil said, putting his arms around his friends' shoulders, "Today's the day.". Out of all three of them, it would seem that Gil was the most confident. But he wasn't. He was terrified.

"I don't know.." Goby replied, shaking his head, "This type of this is hard for me... Even though it's my second time.". He was blushing like crazy. Nonny just nodded, too afraid to say words, as he felt all his word should be saved for Oona. Plus, he was a nervous wreck. Didn't I tell you that he wasn't good with this stuff?

Gil knew about how Goby had confessed when they were in sixth grade, and he felt bad about how Deema took it as a "friendly" way because it made Goby upset himself. But Gil felt happy that atleast his friend had technically confessed once, while he and Nonny were not even close to confessing yet. Gil wondered why Goby was so scared though. Maybe because this time, the confession was for real. Even though the first time he confessed had been real, too.

* * *

**Goby's (Second) Attempt**

Goby had the tulip in his hand, and he was actually quite ready now. He didn't seem as scared as was earlier that morning. This was something he had to do, he guessed.

_Just do it_, Goby told himself. Goby sighed. Better now than later, right? "Hey Deema?" Goby finally got the guts to talk to her, "I need to tell you something. _Alone._". He eyed Oona and Molly, who seemed to be listening intentively. "O-okay..." Deema followed Goby, as they went to their private little corner. Goby looked around to see if anyone was staring. No one seemed to be paying attention to them._ Good,_ Goby thought.

"Deema... I got this for you." Goby showed her the yellow tulip. "Really?! Oh thank you! But.. why?" Deema replied. Goby felt some type of excitement inside of him. Why_, why_ did this have to happen now? "Um... I really like you Deema." Goby replied. He looked around the room again. No one was paying attention, again. "I really like you too!" Deema hugged him. "So..." Goby said.

"I already thought we were best friends, but okay!" Deema skipped off. Goby facepalmed on the inside. Failure, _again_.

* * *

**Nonny's Attempt**

Nonny was a nervous wreck. Why did he have to be so quiet all the time!? If he wasn't so silent all the time, Nonny wouldn't have a hard time doing this, now would he? The only time her ever really talked to Oona was when he was answering her questions or when he actually had the guts to say a word or two. Well today, he didn't have the guts to say anything. Not a single word.

"So how did it go with Deema?" Gil asked Goby. Goby seemed a bit sad. "The same thing that happened the first time." Goby said with a sad sigh. Nonny felt bad. Why did Deema seem so oblivious? Would Oona be the same way too?

"Anyways," Goby changed the subject, "When are you two going to fess up?". "After Lunch.." Gil and Nonny said in started at each other in awe. _So Gil's Confessing at the same time,_ Nonny thought, _Well, this will be awkward. _Nonny tried to get back to his work, but he couldn't. The only thing on his mind was Oona.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunch was now over. And Nonny was more of a nervous wreck than he was when he was when he walked into the school building! It was time... time to confess. "Just try Nonny." Goby said, and patted Nonny's back and pushed him over to where Oona and the other girls were sitting.

Nonny took a deep breath. _Don't. Freak. Out._, Nonny reminded his self._ Just be calm_. Nonny approached Oona. He tapped her shoulder. "Uhh.. Oona. Can we talk? Over there?" He pointed to a place where no one else was at. Oona nodded and followed where Nonny was going, looking back at her friends before doing so.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Oona said in that sweet and innocent personality of hers. Nonny blushed. _Darn it_, He thought. "Well? Is it something important?" Oona asked. Nonny nodded. "So tell me! We're friends! You can trust me!" Oona said.

Nonny acknowleged this. But... He was shy! "Is it something serious?" Oona asked, giving him one of her adorable "are-you-okay" looks.

"Umm..." Nonny stuttered, "I-Uh-Yeah-Well..-You-See-Umm... Hi?". Oona gave him one of those looks that said "did-you-seriously-just-waste-my-time?", but not as bitter.

Nonny messed up big time.

* * *

**Gil's Attempt**

It was Gil's turn. Nonny told the boys how he had just blew up and failed, and Gil did not want his attempt to go the same way. But what if it did go the same way Nonny's did? There was always that type of possibility.

Just do it and get it over with, Gil thought. Maybe just randomly kissing Molly on the cheek wasn't that good of an idea. She could take it offensively.. Wait, no no no no.. That wasn't the Molly that Gil knew and loved. But, she could have a bad side._ Everyone_ has a bad side. Except for maybe Nonny.

"I'm going in for the kill." Gil said in fake excitement to his two male friends. They nodded. Gil was trying to keep calm and have a positive attitude, as it could benefit his chance of actually winning Molly's heart.

Gil ran up to Molly so fast that by the time he got to her, he was out of breath. "Gilly," Molly said, "Are you okay?". Molly always had that nickname for Gil eversince the show started. _Gilly_...

Gil wasn't truly paying attention to Molly, because he was phased by her beauty. "Uh.. Gilly?" Molly tapped his shoulder, which made Gil freak out. Gil couldn't think straight, he was too nervous. "Uhh.. Bye!" And with that, Gil ran off. He could see Molly's upset face from a distance.

And the two didn't talk for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Didn't really go as you planned it, didn't it? I was laughing my butt off writing Nonny's. It was really funny for me.**

**Okay, Bye-cha-ko!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here I am! This chapter isn't really about school, more about life. If you are sensitive to abuse and foul language, please go no further.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Can I even Call You My Mother Anymore?

_"I'll kill you," Mrs. Shaskan said, "I'll kill you if you tell someone!". Despite Oona not even answering this, Mrs. Shaskan still slapped her into the wall. "I fucking hate you!" Her mother screamed, "You're the reason why he left! You're the reason!". Oona tried to protect herself, but it was no use. Mrs. Shaskan continued to punch her in her face and kick her in her ribs. "Mommy, I'm sorry!" Oona tried to make out, but she was sobbing so hard that Oona herself couldn't understand what she was saying. "No," Her mother replied, "I want you dead!". And with that remark, Mrs. Shaskan threw a vase at Oona. Next thing Oona knew, everything was black._

Oona was afraid to go home everyday. It was the same thing everyday. She would come home, Her mother would try to start "small talk", Her mother would end up freaking out, Oona was punished by various beating, and then Oona found herself laying on the pantry floor. Same thing eversince Mrs. Shaskan's old boyfriend left. Oona wanted to tell someone about the abuse, anyone, but her mother often threatened her with "I'll kill you if you tell someone!", making Oona feel scared.

Oona remembered the day Javis left Mrs. Shaskan, as if it was just yesterday. She couldn't forget it because that was the very day the abuse started.

_"Yurina!" Javis and Mrs. Shaskan were arguing again, for the seventh time that week. It made Oona become uncomfortable, because it seemed that everytime Javis and her mother made contact, they would comme to a disagreement, and BAM. The arguements would start. Sometimes Mrs. Shaskan would even go as far as to throw glass at Javis. Oona felt as if this was the day Javis had enough._

_"I am tired of arguing with you every single day," Javis said to Oona's mother, rather harshly, "You don't do anything around here, and you always need someone to blame for your mistakes!". "So what are you saying," Mrs. Shaskan started to get defensive. __**Not this again**__, Oona thought. Javis was going to threaten to leave.__** Again**__. "Do you want to leave me?" Mrs. Shaskan questioned him. "Yes! I am sick and tired of you!" Javis yelled at her. "Well you can just pack your damn bags and get the fuck out of my house then!" Mrs. Shaskan replied._

_Right before Javis left, Javis walked up to Oona. He bent down to her level. "I will come back for you," Javis whispered, "I won't let you stay with that crazy woman forever.". And with that, they hugged. And that was the last time Oona ever saw Javis._

_"Well Oona," Mrs. Shaskan sounded distressed, "See what you did. You ran him away just like you ran away your father.". "Me!?" Oona was tred of her mother finding ways to blame people for her faults. Just like Javis said. "You drove him away! You drove both of them away, you lazy bitch!" Oona yelled at her. Right as Oona was about to run off, Mrs. Shaskan grabbed her by her hair._

_"Don't you ever talk to your mother like that," Mrs. Shaskan said, holding Oona by her neck, "I'll make sure you won't get it easy around here.". Her mother sure did a good job keeping her promise._

Oona often had bruises and cuts in her sick that went deep, but she always had a lie to cover it up. I fell. I accidentally cut myself trying to cook. My neighbor's cat scratched me. The neighborhood never question Oona's mother. Oona knew they must've heard screaming, but didn't want to interfere. Well, if they do hear it, they should interfere. Oona's mother was out of control!

_"You'll never find someone that would love__** you.**__"_ Mrs. Shaskan's voice came in Oona's head. Oona wondered if this was true. The only person she liked was her friend Nonny, but he didn't seem to return the same feelings. Oona felt as if he only liked her as a friend.

"_Your friends don't care about__** you.**_" Now, Oona knew this phrase wasn't true. Oona's best friends would be the main people concerned about her bruises. And they always tried to make her happy when she didn't seem "cheerful enough". Oona loved them, and they loved her.

"Your father will never come back for you. Neither will Javis." Oona wasn't too sure about that phrase. The only logical reasons why Javis didn't return was he did not want to see Oona's mother, and he was not a legal guardian of Oona, therefore making him take her away from Mrs. Shaskan was not an easy task. If only it was. Oona wouldn't be in as much pain as she was.

"Who will save you? No One. No One cares, Oona!" People would care. If Mrs. Shaskan didn't hold a knife to Oona's head half of the time and say she will stab her to death, maybe she wouldn''t be too scared. But Oona's abuse was a secret. An not-so obvious secret.

It was a Saturday, the only day Oona could actually sleep in her bed, because her mother was out being a prostitute. Oona cherished Saturday's, because she could actually feel how it is like to sleep on a bed, not a cold, hard, wooden floor. The only rule for Oona was to not leave her room at any time, except for if she had to use to bathroom, and that when her mother was done being a slut, Oona would be fed. Mrs. Shaskan's prostitution would last up to 5 or 7 hours, leaving Oona on an empty stomache for that ammount of time.

Oona noticed that she had an email.

_**JBOY17: Hey Oona, It's Javis.**_

* * *

**Okay, that is where we are leaving off for Chapter 3! Pretty sad, huh? I had a straight face during my whole time of writing this. I am not really emotional enough to cry while I am writing, heheh. This was sad for me to write though, because Oona is my favorite character and real kids have to go through this stuff (sadly.). **

**Well, Bye-cha-ko!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm a bit happier today, because I got great news. Someone scooped up my kitten Gemini, and now she has a home! Sure, I miss her, but I am glad that she has a rightful owner~.**

**This chapter is more of a happier chapter, but there is a surprise in this and a big event in Oona's life happens. This is probably going to be the longest chapter, and if not, atleast one of the longest chapters. Let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 4: It's A Surprise for All of Us!

Oona felt a wash of happiness over her when she saw Javis's email to her.

_**Oonana: Hi Javis! How did you find my user?**_

_**JBOY17: I have my resources.**_

_**Oonana: So.. What do you want Jay?**_

Jay was Oona's nickname for Javis. She'd rather call him "Jay" than "Dad", but Javis was perfectly fine with that. Javis never had kids before, so the thought of someone else's kid calling him "Dad" freaked him out.

_**JBOY17: I want you to come live with me.**_

_**Oonana: Uh.. Mom wouldn't allow it.**_

_**JBOY17: Speaking of Mom...**_

_**Oonana: Yes?**_

_**JBOY17: Someone tells me that you have bruises on your skin everytime you walk into school...**_

This made Oona tense up. Did Javis know one of her friends? Who? _I'm going to have to tell him_, Oona thought, _I trust Jay_.

_**Oonana: I can trust you, right?**_

_**JBOY17: Of course, Oona! Now.. tell me what goes on at home.**_

Oona tooks a deep breath. _Okay_, Oona said to herself, _Here goes nothing_.

**_Oonana: Mommy... Well, Yurina... She hits me. I have to sleep on the floor everyday except Sunday. She barely feeds me. If she does, it is scraps. She is a prostitute. She threatens to kill me. She chokes me, punches me, kicks me, chokes me, and even hold a knife to my head. She even throws things at me._**

**_JBOY17: Oona, why didn't you tell anyone!_**

**_Oonana: She would kill me if I did. She would find me and kill me._**

**_JBOY17: Hold on, I am coming over there._**

_What have I done?, _Oona thought, _Mom will be home in an hour!_. Oona planted her face on the desk._ But.. I won't have to live with mom anymore.._, Oona reconsidered this fact. _She won't be able to hurt me anymore, right_? Oona jumped into her bed and smiled happily. _Please Jay, take me away_.

* * *

xx 30 Minutes Later xx

30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. _Either it is Jay or Yurina_, Oona thought,_ so act normal_. Much to Oona's dismay, it was her mother. "Oona." Was all her mother said to her, as she walked past Oona as if she was nothing._ Please Jay_, Oona said to herself,_ hurry_.

Oona looked out the door, nothing. Nothing _yet_. "Girl," Her mother shouted at her, "Close that door before a fly comes in!". Oona just nodded in response, closing the door in a very disappointed manner. _Did he lie to me?. No, that isn't like Jay_. Oona still had a little hope remaining inside of her.

After about an hour, Oona's mother blew her top. Again. "Oona!" Mrs. Shaskan screamed at her, "I told you to clean this kitchen! Why they hell are you so fucking lazy and stupid!". Oona rolled her eyes at her. She got to her mother's level. "I don't have to listen to you." was Oona's repluy. Without even asking her to repeat it, Mrs. Shaskan slapped her and kicked her repatedly. "You. Just. Don't Get. It!" Mrs. Shaskan said while hitting Oona various times, "You are going to be just like me! Don't you know that? Just like me!".

This phrase scared Oona straight through. If there was anyone Oona wanted to be, it was most definately not her mother. Was she becoming her mother already? She didn't have time to worry about this. Only Jay was on her mind.

After several kicks to Oona's stomache, the doorbell rang. Oona's whole face lit up, but Mrs. Shaskan didn't bother to noticed. "Who could that be?" She walked over to the door, but before opening it, she mouthed the words _Get Up._ over to Oona. Oona refused to get up, due to pain.

"Hello Mrs. Shaskan," an unfamiliar voice at the door said, "I am Officer Berett. I would like to take you outside and ask you some questions.". Oona couldn't really see what was going on, but she heard her mother snarl "What are _you_ doing here?".

"Getting something that I should have gotten a long time ago." Now, Oona knew that voice. It was.. Javis! Javis ran into the house as fast as he could, the fastest Oona ever saw anyone run. "Oona? Sweetie, Where are you?" Jay called. He didn't notice Oona on the floor.

"Down here." Oona said in pain. "Oona!" Javis said, "I'm so happy to see you!". Javis gave Oona a bear hug, which bothered her stomache. "Oww... Ow!" Oona said, and she doubled over in pain. "What did that monster do to you?" Javis said in a harsh voice. He looked as if he was about to cry, seeing Oona in this state. "The same old. But she learned a new move. Throwing glass at my head." Oona explained, pointing towards the glass on the floor. "We need to get you he-" Javis said in a concerned manner, but Oona interrupted him. "I am fine. I have dealt with this for a long time now." Oona said. If there was one place Oona wanted to be, it was not at the Hospital. Oona wanted to be under Jay's protection at all times, and he couldn't be there all day. Or could he?

"Does anything feel broken to you?" Jay asked her. He was being overprotective, but Oona couldn't blame him. She was being brutally abused! "No, but my stomache hurts." Oona replied. Jay helped Oona up, and sat her in a chair. "We need to talk some things over, Oonie." That was Jay's nickname for her. Oona couldn't help but smile when she heard Jay call her that.

"Yeah we do," Oona agreed, "How did you find me?". Jay sighed. "Well," Jay sounded a bit aggrevated, as if he told this story millions of times, "Four months after leaving your mother, I met this new woman. Her name is Lynda. And her son is apparently in the same class as you. The other day, I told him about you and he asked if I wanted to speak to you, and I said yes, so he gave me your email. He also pointed out that you always had bruises on you. I knew your mother was pyscho, so I had to ask you about it.". _Someone in my class. And it's a boy?_, Oona said to herself. "Who told you?" Oona asked, "I mean, who is Lynda's son?".

"Nonny." Jay said simply. Nonny?!, Oona thought. Her whole face was red, but Jay was oblivious to this. "Nonny told you? Nonny is your new girlfriend's son?!" Oona said in shock. She couldn't believe a thing that Javis was saying. "Yup," Jay nodded, "He's right outside.". "You mean right inside?" Nonny approached the two at the table.

Oona didn't know what to say to him. She was too shocked to not say something dumb to Nonny. "Umm.. Nonny. Thanks for giving Javis my email. I really owe you one." Oona said sheepishly. Nonny just nodded at her.

A police officer, most likely Officer Berett, walked into the house. "Hi Oona," the officer said, "I am Officer Berett. I am glad to say that you do not have to worry about your mother anymore. She will be sentenced to 15 years in prison and will not be able to live in Bubbletucky after her release. Would you like to speak with her?". Oona was a bit sad that her mother was being arrested, but she deserved it. Oona shook her head. "I have nothing to say to her." Was Oona's reply.

"Well," Javis spoke up, "Looks like you will be living with us from now on kiddo.". Nonny and Oona exchanged smiles.

* * *

xx Later On That Day xx

Later on that day, Oona was officially a member of the Pirruccello household. Not once that day did Oona think about her horrible past with her mother. Oona was ready for the future. For the future with some of her favorite people on Earth.

* * *

**Well, happy ending, right? I am not sure how the whole Nonny x Oona thing will work, now that they kinda live with each other and Oona is a special member of the Pirruccello family. Maybe it will be a brother-sister type of relationship! Yeah, that's what it will be ( see how fast I come up with stuff! ). And this is the longest chapter so far of G x G.**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here I am~. So... lately lots of death have been happening. Alan, a belieber who had cancer and was beat up for being a boy belieber. Okay, Alan, I am very sorry. You were strong and you held a good fight against cancer. Those other people weren't worth your time. Atleast you have no more pain to deal with and are swimming with god. Now, for the 42 Larry Shippers, I apologize for what Channel 4 did. What they did was self fish and not even funny. NO ONE should EVER tell anyone to kill themselves. THAT IS JUST WRONG. PLAIN WRONG. For those 42 directioners, you have your supporters and 1D themselves with you. God bless you 42 Larry Shippers :).**

**Now, on a more happier subject, **

** Guest: I am done with G vs. G. I am not going to go to the school that starts in August, my new school starts in September ( sadly, on my birthday XD. ). I'll still be able to update even then, because unlike the other school, it ends earlier.**

**Let's Go! ( I will be posting Chapter 6 today as well. ).**

* * *

Chapter 5: So What now?

Oona had been living with Nonny for about a week now. Nonny loved Oona alot, but he wasn't comfortable with the change. Now, the girl that was supposed to be his girlfriend was like a sister to him. How did that even work? Would he even be able to confess to her? It would be too awkward.. now that they were family.

Nonny's mother grew fond of Oona, due to the fact that Mrs. Pirruccello had never had a daughter. As a matter of fact, Nonny was her only child. Well now, he really wasn't. He was her only _biological_ child now.

Nonny didn't have a hard time adjusting to Oona being in the house, due to the fact that he had knew her eversince they were in preschool. But he had to share a room with her... Sharing a room with Oona wasn't exactly very good for his health. Because everytime she walked into the room, he would feel a huge wash of excitement over him and then have a nosebleed.

The day that Oona's mother was arrested, Nonny saw Oona was acting around him. She acting a bit to shy and was blushing half the time. _No.. It couldn't be..._ she liked him back!? Or maybe she wasn't too comfortable with living with her _boy_ bestfriend. Nonny felt as if he should ask her how she felt living there. He didn't want Oona too feel uncomfortable.

Nonny walked into their room, seeing Oona sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. Nonny respected Oona's privacy, so he never tried to read her diary. Even when he had the chance to. "Oona?" Nonny obviously took her by surprise. She wasn't expecting him to say anything to her. Not because she thought he hated her, but because he didn't have a thing for talking to people most of the time.

"What's up Nonny?" Oona asked him innocently. Nonny sighed. Why was talking always hard for him? "How do you like it here?" He answered her casual welcome silently. "It's great here," Oona said with a smile, "I actual have a nice mother figure. Plus, I am living with two of my bestfriends! What's not to like here?". Nonny nodded simply.

"Although, I have something to ask you." Nonny looked up. What did she want to know?. "Your mother can't really answer this question for me. But why don't you speak?". Nonny never knew this was going to come. Once again, he sighed. It would have signaled to any normal person that he was annoyed, but he wasn't. He didn't really know the source of his silence. He just liked being quiet, he guessed. "I don't know," Nonny said after a minute of thinking, "I just like being quiet, I guess.". This made Oona giggle. Nonny didn't get what was so funny. Nonny cocked his head in a confused manner. Oona looked away and said "A-ah, cute!". Acknowledging that he could of heard what she said, Oona looked at Nonny with a slight blush on her face.

"Did you hear that?" Oona asked nervously. Nonny nodded. What was she talking about? "W-well... I'm going to go to bed! It's nine and I don't want to be tired tomorrow. Night!" Oona said in a hurry. The ammount of time it took her to get under the covers was about the ammount of time it took a 20 year old to spell "PIE". P-I-E.

Nonny shrugged. He then shut off the light and went into his own bed.

_Wait... Did she just call me cute?!_

* * *

**A short chapter.. Yay XD. I promise, Chapter 6 will go back to the confession attemps XD. It will be focused on Molly x Gil and Deema x Goby because the past few chapters were centered around Oona x Nonny.**

**I think this chapter was a bit cute and I couldn't help but smile while I was writing it. I hope you enjoyed it!**  
** Bye-cha-ko!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I was supposed to update sooner, but I had to do some school shopping and other things, so sorry for the wait. You'll love this chapter though, well only if you are a Gil x Molly fan. This is just about that couple, and the next chapter will be Goby x Deema. I hope you like this, I am doing this in a rush!**

**Let's Begin!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Gil's Attempt #2

Gil's P.O.V

"So you really can't do anything because you live with her now, right?" Goby asked his friend Nonny. Nonny and Oona had been living together for about a week, after Oona's mother was turned in due to child abuse. Nonny nodded silently. "Sucks." Gil replied. Gil felt bad for his friend, because his chance to confess was basically gone now, but Gil had other things on his mind. Like Molly. Unlike Nonny, Gil still had his chance. Or atleast, he _thought_ he did.

Molly had forgave Gil for running away from her so suddenly. She thought he got sick or something, so he too had to apologize for scaring her like that. Way to make a good impression, Gil. He wanted to try again though. He wanted to try again today. This time, he wouldn't react the same way he did the last time. Surprisngly, Gil wasn't as scared as he was on his first attempt. He was sure that if he asked Molly out, she wouldn't freak out. Right?

xx One Hour Later: After Lunch xx

After lunch, Gil was ready. This time we wouldn't freak out as much. He would freak out, but not go as far as to running off. "Molly," Gil said in a panicked tone, and pulled her to the side. "Whats wrong, Gilly?" Molly asked, in a worried tone. Once again, he worried her. He sighed and faceplamed himself. "Gilly, do you have something to tell me?" Molly asked in that sweet, innocent way that she usually said things in. Gil nodded.

"If you have something to tell me, just say it," Molly said with a laugh, "You know that you can trust me.". Gil acknowleged this. But it wasn't a matter of trust. It was telling the girl that you had known since preschool that you liked her. Gil was only nervous because of what she might reply. What if she liked someone else? What if she just straight up no? _No, That's not like Molly_, Gil thought, _She's better than that_. Gil just randomly nodded. What was he doing?

"Just say it," Molly said, seeming to be getting a bit impatient with him, "We don't have all day you know.". "I know, it's just that..." Gil's voice trailed off. Molly's hand motioned for him to go on. _I'm going to do this_, Gil said to himself, _I am going to do this_.

"Okay Molly," Gil said, "You see.. eversince we started Kindergarten, I have had a crush on you. I just didn't know how to tell you.. and I was scared about telling you because I thought you wouldn't react the way I'd like you to. And I want us to be.. you know, _something_. What do you say?" Gil was surprised that he said all of this. He looked away from Molly and blushed.

Molly started blushing, but she turned Gil's head towards her. "Why would you think I would say no?" Molly said in her normal tone of voice, "I always liked you. I thought that was pretty obvious when we were younger.". Gil was surprised about this as well. _See_, Gil said to himself, _there was nothing to worry about_. "So does that make us... something?" Gil asked. "What do you think? Yes!" Molly nearly shouted, giving him a tight hug.

And the new couple walked back to their friends, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**That was really sweet, wasn't it! If you think this story is coming to an end soon, you are dead wrong. There are way more chapters I want to write before it comes to an end. I hope you liked it!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been lying so much that it is starting to freak me out. This is a chapter about Goby x Deema, but the REAL thing doesn't happen until a few chapters from now. This chapter is more about Goby and Avery, a character mentioned in Guppies vs. Guppies and the first chapter of this fanfiction. Avery is the only character I own in this fanfic, besides Lynda, Mrs. Shaskan and Javis of course.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Little Jealousy?

When Goby got home from school that day, the first thing Goby got was the house phone. Despite being 13, Goby's mother didn't quite trust him with a cellphone of his own yet, so all Goby truly had was a Ipod touch and a house phone. Not that he was complaining.

Goby was calling his "friend" Avery, a girl he might back in sixth grade. Just a week ago, Avery asked out a boy, and was rejected, so Goby wanted to ask her how to deal with rejection. She seemed pretty happy about the rejection, but who knows, she could be feeling like poo on the inside. Goby didn't want to bring up Deema though, seeing as Avery and Deema had some sort of rivalry going on. Goby would just simply say that that he had a crush on a girl in the 7th grade. How hard could it be?

Goby dialed her number. _415-888-9922_. Such a strange number. When Goby had first got Avery's number, he thought it was fake. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered the phone. "Avery, i need you help!" Goby said in a panick. He wanted to signal that he needed some real advice.

He could hear Avery sigh of annoyance in the phone. "What," Avery snapped at him, "I have detention homework ya'know!". Avery was always the one to get in trouble. Whether it was dancing on the desk, or swearing at teachers, or hitting other students. Avery was the well known bad 7th grader in the school. "Figures," Goby retorted, "I need your advice on something.".

Once again, Avery gave an annoyed sigh. Avery wasn't exactly a good friend for advice, or actually anything, but right now, Goby was desperate! "Make it quick, Imani." Avery replied. Imani was Goby's last name. Avery had a thing for calling people by their last names. The only person she didn't call by their last name was Deema. Because Avery had a "deep hatred" for the girl.

"You know how that Jake guy rejected you?" Goby asked. _Make it quick_. "Yes, and your point?" Avery replied in an impatient tone of voice. "Well, there is this girl I like in our grade, and if she rejected me, I don't know what I would would do." Goby explained to Avery, "How did you do it?". "I told him that I wasn't going to waste my time being sad about him," Avery said in her normal voice, "Now, tell me who this girl is.". Goby was afraid this would happen.

"No," Goby said in a worried tone of voice, "I can not tell you!". "Fine then," Goby could tell Avery was doing her world famous fake pout right about now "I'll just guess. And I will torture you until I get it right!". Goby felt evil waves washing over him. Man, that girl's impact was strong!

"Avery, please not to-" Goby was interrupted by the annoying brunette. "Oona? Wait no.. Molly! No, she is with your best friend now... Wait... Deema? No, not her, right?". Goby gulped. "That last one sounds about correct." Goby stuttered. Avery grunted over the phone. Goby knew this was a bad idea. Why didn't he just put up a fight?

"What do you even see in her anyways?" Avery muttered. "If you were close to her like I am, you would understand." Goby defended himself, "And she is supportive of me, unlike _you_!". "What's that supposed to mean?" Avery shouted. Goby had to take the phone from his ear.

"_Maybe_," Goby snapped back, "It means that you should act like a true friend and be supportive of me sometimes! Damn, is it that hard to ask of you?". Goby soon regretted saying this, as Avery was easy to get upset. "Well I am_ sorry_," It sounded as if Avery was crying or was on the verge of tears, "But that is the way I act around people that I have a crush on!". And with that one statement, Avery hung up.

Goby held the phone in his hand, not even bothering to hang it up. _What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**Dramatic ending XD. Well, was that something you expected? I hope it was good enough for you guys! I'll update soon, hopefully by the end of this week!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the chapter that most of you were longing for! I have been doing things with my friends and family, so sorry that I could not update right away! About my "For the Love of Pete" fanfiction, I won't do the real Chapter One until I am on Chapter 15 of this story. Seeing the events from Chapter 7, you can only guess how this one will go!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Some Serious Rivalry

When Goby walked into the school building the very next day, he knew that there would be serious trouble. When Avery didn't get her way... well, there was trouble. That is why he was surprised that Avery wasn't affected by the rejection from the boy she had "liked". Maybe it was just a cover up. After all, Avery _did_ say that she liked him.

"What happened?" Gil asked them. "Someone filled Deema's locker with water balloonsached Gil's and Nonny's lockers, he told them about what had happened over the phone. "So what are you going to do about it?" Nonny said in his usual monotone voice. Goby didn't know whether Nonny was uninterested in what he had just told them, or if Nonny was just being his self. "I don't know," Goby replied in a disstressed attitude, "But I just know that today won't go by easily.". Gil and Nonny nodded in response. "You'll think of something," Gil said, patting his best friend's back, "You're a smart guy, afterall.".

When the three boys walked to their class, the girls were already there. There seemed to be something wrong with Deema.. well, her whole outfit was soaked. "Who would do such a thing" He heard Molly asked.

The boys approached the three girls. "What happened?" Gil asked. "Someone stuffed Deema's locker with water balloons." Oona replied. "Whoever did this... I am going to find them and kill them.." Deema said through countless sniffles. Goby sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry," Goby said, "We'll find who did this.". Goby hated lying to his friends. He already knew who did this. Avery.

Gil gave Goby a look of concern. "Hey dude," Gil said, "I need to tell you something..". After Gil and Goby were clear of the group, Gil started talking. "Looks like Avery is not taking it well." Was the first thing Gil said to Goby. Goby glanced over at Deema and nodded. "I feel like that isn't the only thing Avery has in store for Deema," Gil continued on, "Maybe we should try to keep Deema clear of Avery.". Goby shook his head in anoyance. Not that he was annoyed at Gil, he was annoyed at Avery and her pathetic little games.

"Avery will find a way," Goby informed Gil, "I know her. Remember when Mrs. Mullork gave Avery that D- and Avery wouldn't accept it? She TP'ed the woman's house for god's sake!". Gil stiffled a laugh. "Oh I remember that," Gil said with a gleam of delight in his eyes, "But this is no laughing matter. Why is she so obsessed? Didn't she ask out that Josh guy, or whatever his name ?". "Jake," Goby corrected him, "I think he was just a setup. She seemed really affected when I said I liked Deema and not her. Maybe she was trying to make her feelings for me not so obvious.".

"I think the only thing you can do now is comfort Deema," Gil replied, "And tell Avery that trying to ruin Deema's life isn't going to make you like her anymore than you already do.". Goby thanked Gil for the good advice. Who knew such things could come out the careless and goofy boy?

Goby took his regular seat next to Deema after class began. The class was assigned Math work, like as usual in the morning. He glancedover at Deema. She was wearing her gym clothes (despite it being an Art day), due to the fact that her regular clothes were soaked. "Are you okay?" GOby asked her with one of his most genuine smiles. Deema grew a small blush on her face, but Goby was oblivious to his.

"Yeah, I will be fine," Deema replied in her normal happy voice, "But I am still going to find the person who did this and kill them.". _That's my girl_, Goby thought, _Always determined to do something_.

xx Lunch Time xx

It was time for the seventh grader's block of lunch. Goby was a little nervous of this, since Deema and Avery were going to be in the same room as each other. God can only imagine how things will go.

Surprisingly, Avery didn't try to approach the six friends at first. Goby was relieved with this. If anything, he did not want a fight to start out. Oops, he spoke too soon.

"Hey _Deema_!" Avery's voice boomed. Suddenly, she threw macaroni and cheese in the back of Deema's head. Deema turned around slowly, looking as if she was about to kill someone. "So you are the one," Deema said in a disstressed voice, "Why?". Deema didn't even give Avery a chance to, seeing as she had slapped Avery right across the face. Goby winced at this. He didn't even feel proud at the fact that two girls were fighting over him.

"Oh, you are so going down Wahler!" Avery said, pulling on Deema's hair and throwing a few punches at her. However, Deema was stronger tha Avery, so she was able to get herself out of the lock and punch and kick at Avery various numbers of time. Almost everyone in the cafeteria were chanting "Deema!", except for the Bubble Guppies themselves. They just sat in shock.

Finally, Avery did her "signature move". She got Deema by her hair, and slammed Deema's head on the table about 3 to 5 times. It was enough to knock out Deema, and it did. Goby ran to Deema's side.

No matter how much Goby shook Deema, she wouldn't budge. His eyes grew tears in them. "Why don't you get it?" Goby shouted at Avery, "I don't like you! I like Deema! And almost killing her isn't going to get you nowhere!". Goby picked up Deema in bridal style, and carried her to the nurse.

And Avery just sat there in shock.

* * *

**That's it for today! Well... I hope you liked this! Chapter 9 will be here soon! Then the next few chapters after it will be centered around Gil x Molly, since I feel like that pairing got no attention in this fanfiction. Avery_ will_ strike again.**

**Well, this is the longest chapter now, I believe. Thanks for supporting me!  
Bye cha ko!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fast updates, I know. I am going somewhere in a little while, so I wanted to get Chapter 9 out as fast as I could. I hope Chapter 8 was good for you all. I don't think it was, and if it was bad to you, I could only blame myself.**

**Let's Begin!**

* * *

Chapter 9: At the Nurse's Office

Deema wasn't knocked out for long, but when she did wake up, she seemed perfectly fine. Goby noticed that there was a bump growing on her forehead, and hoped Deema wouldn't notice it, or else she would freak out.

"Hey Goby," Deema had said when she woke up, "Why am I in the Nurse's office?". Goby smiled at her. "Well, you and Avery got in a fight," Goby explained, "And she kind of knocked you out.". Deema's face went from happy to angry in a split second. "Oh yeah," Deema said, finally getting memories of the event back to her, "I remember now. Where is that tramp anyways?". "She got sent home early for starting a fight and 'severly' injuring you. She won't be back for another three weeks." Goby explained. Deema's face, once again, lit up.

"I am sorry for getting you into this though," Goby said, feeling ashamed, "Avery wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me.". Deema sat up and gave him a concerned look. "Well, what did you do?" Deema asked.

"Well.." Goby really didn't want to explain this, because that would involve him telling her about how how he really felt about her. For the third time. "I called Avery for advice of rejection.. Because I was going to tell a certain person how I felt about them.. And then she asked who I liked.. She must've thought I liked her. btu I didn't... So I said I liked _you_, and she got all emotional about it.". Deema gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that Goby liked her and not that freakshow who calls herself Avery.

"Y-you like me? Really?" Despite being happy about Goby liking her, Deema was confused. Why, out of all the girls in the seventh grade, would he like her "Ourt of all the girls in the seventh grade, you like me?" Deema asked. "Well, why wouldn't I" Goby said in response, "You are a funny person, talented actress, a cute girl, and not to mention a great friend. Who wouldn't like you?". "You really think that?" Was all Deema could make out in her current state. "I really do." Goby replied.

"I like you alot too, I just thought, that you would've liked Avery." Deema explained. "Why Avery? She is an obnoxious pig!" Goby said with a laugh. Deema laughed as well. She was happy that the boy she liked returned the same feelings.

Suddenly, Goby's face got closer to Deema's. And closer. The more closer his face got to her's, the more the two Guppies blushed. And well, you know what happened. They kissed!

xx After Leaving the Nurse's Office xx

After leaving the Nurse's Office to go to their final class of the day, Deema couldn't help but smile. Despite all of the recent events of that day, Deema actually maintained her happiness. Because now she was with the one guy that she felt the most confident with.

And the happy couple walked arm-in-arm to their last class. And you know how they walked past? _Avery_.

* * *

**Happy Chapter, right? Well.. I have to go! Chapter 10 will be out soon!**

**Bye cha ko!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back! Alright guys, I told you that Avery would be returning. I think Avery will take a major part in this story, since she wants her payback on the Bubble Guppies.**

** CourtneyFan55 I read your review on mobile... so I was like "Should I? Or should I not?". Well, you CAN use Avery, but you have to credit me.**

**Eh...Besides that, I don't have much to say... Let's just get started! ( I am sorry for not updating soon enough! ).**

* * *

Chapter 10: Avery Strikes Again!

AVERY P.O.V

You'd think Avery would be done. But she is not. Avery just started. Once you mess with Avery, she won't stop harming you until her justice is served. Right now, Avery was laying in her bed, thinking about her next victim in the Bubble Guppies' class.

"Hm.. I already messed up with Goby and Deema." Avery said to herself. This was going to be harder than I thought it would be, Avery thought. Avery slowly took her 'Revenge Book' out of her underwear drawer, where she hid all her secret prized possesions. She was currently on the seventh to last page in the book. That is how many times Avery tortured people who had "hurt her in a way". Avery made a list:

_Goby x Deema - No such luck_

_Nonny and Oona - They are living together now, so... no._

_Gil x Molly - Hmm.. Let's see!_

Avery's mind was set on who she would "torture" in the Bubble Guppies class. Gil and Molly, who had been dating for a while now. All Avery had to do now was come up with a good plan to mess with their relationship.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

The next day at school, Gil and Molly walked down the hall together. Molly couldn't help but notice Avery staring at the happy couple. She had this kind of.. smirk on her face. Molly knew this symboled bad news, but what exactly? Molly could tell that Avery was plotting something. But what exactly?

Molly pulled Gil to the side. "I don't like how Avery is staring at us." Molly said in a low voice. There weren't many people in the school building yet, but despite that, she wanted to be as quiet as possible so Avery wouldn't hear. She was just down the hall.

"How was she staring at us?" Gil said. "Like she was about to murder us or something!" Molly replied frantically. Gil tried to calm her down. "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding?" He suggested. Molly nodded, and replied, "I hope so.".

Just then, Avery approached the couple. "Hey Gil, Molly." Avery said in her fake "innocent and sweet" voice. Molly could tell right through her. "Now you look like you are about to murder her!" Gil whispered jokingly to Molly. "Hi _Avery_." was all Molly said, and crossed her arms. Avery just glared at Molly with a evil smirk, although, Gil was the only one oblivious to this. Molly looked cross.

"Uh, Gil," Avery was getting right to the point. She didn't have time for this. After all, Homeroom started in about 15 minutes. "I need you to help me wit something..". Gil just cocked his head and looked over to Molly. Molly seemed to be deep in her thoughts and was not paying attention to what was currently going on. "Uh..sure..." Gil replied, feeling a bit unsure of himself. Avery smiled her most fake "innocent and sweet" smile. _Great_, Avery said to herself, _Everything is going by plan_.

Gil followed Avery to her locker, and was feeling a bit scared. The other Guppies were now at the school, and Molly was talking to them. She seemed calm now.

Suddenly, Avery had her back against her locker, and pulled Gil into the front of her. She pulled his face closer to hers. Inch by Inch, Gil tried fighting back, but Avery was strong. Molly didn't see a thing that was going on. And, you know what happened people. _Smooch_.

Gil pulled back quickly after Avery released him, but it wasn't quick enough for Molly not to see the kissing part. She was ticked. And by ticked, I mean _ticked_. "Gil Gordon," She shouted in disbelief and shock, "What are you doing with that _thing_!". "N-nothing.. S-she-!" Gil tried to explain, but Molly interrupted him. "Oh, I get it now," Molly said in a low voice, "That's why you were sticking up for her. Well, I don't date a player! We're done, Gil Gordon!". And with that, Molly stormed off in tears. Deema rushed to go comfort her. Everyone in the hallway stared at Gil and Avery in shock. Suddenly, the bell rang.

But Gil stood there, still in shock about all the things that happened to him.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I know this chapter wasn't probably worth the long wait. Sorry If I failed to impress! But I have been doing ALOT. School shopping, I sprained my knee, I am at my cousin's house. So I can't guarantee that Chapter 11 will be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Bye-cha-ko!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! After nearly a week of no progress, I am back! This is just a filler chapter, and then the real thing will happen from now.**

**Also, about the logic thing, here are some points:**

**1. Gil seemed to be sticking up for Avery when Molly was telling him that she didn't trust her.**

**2. Gil went off to help Avery, knowing that Molly didn't quite trust her.**

**3.) The way Avery had them positioned, it looked as if Gil was actually into the kiss.**

**Alright, let's get to business!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Explaination

During class, Molly and Deema sat far away from everyone else. Oona would be over there helping Molly cheer up, but Oona felt that when she was around them, she was an outcast. So she sat with the rest of the boys.

"And that's what happened!" Gil finished explaining what really happened at the scene of the incident. "Wow.." Oona sat in shock, while Nonny didn't seem to be paying attention. He wasn't really into relationship drama like that, anyways. "So what are you going to do?" Goby asked him. Gil shrugged and shook his head in despair. "If Molly didn't trust Avery," Nonny spoke up, "Then why was she mad at **you**? She knew Avery was up to _something_.". Gil shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know..." Gil said in a whiny voice, which only came out when he needed help.

"Maybe it's just something teenage girls go through," Oona replied, "I am never going to end up like that anytime soon.". Gil smiled at this and patted her head, much to Nonny's and Molly's dismay. Molly saw the whole thing. She couldn't believe that now Oona was betraying her.

"Well maybe you should just try to apologize to her. Not try to go out again, just to make things better between you two," Goby replied, "It sucks to see best friends not talk to each other over something like that.". Gil nodded. Suddenly Oona came up with an idea. "Why don't you give her a gift or something," Oona said, "Something that she really enjoy! Like singing!". Gil hugged Oona tightly and quickly! "Thank you!" He nearly shouted. Oona smiled and laughed. "Your welcome!" Oona said.

* * *

xx After School, Gil's House xx

At home, Gil was thinking away for lyrics to sing to Molly. Maybe he just sing one of her favorite songs... no... he wanted to make a song just for her. That is how special Molly was to him. "What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Gordon asked as she entered her son's room.

Gil's mother got him by surprised, so when he heard her voice, he nearly fell out his seat. "N-nothing mom... just thinking.." Gil said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay Gil." His mother then left the room. Gil sighed with relief. He didn't want his mom to know him and Molly broke up. Or that they even went out. She would just... well, be a mom about it.

Finally, Gil got the ideas for first few words.

_You and I,_

_We had something great,_

_Don't let it stop here._

_You are mines and I am yours,_

_and you know it._

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, I know. But, I really want to get into Chapter 12! Hopefully, it will be here overnight :D.**

**Bye cha ko!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally Chapter 12 is here! I've been school busy, so please don't be mad! Basically, every author is now lol. I had ideas for new fanfics, and discussed a few with different authors on here, but I don't know if I should make them. I mean, they are good ideas, but with school and all... I only see my self really available on Friday, Saturday, and possibly Sunday. But, for you guys, I will try harder! And that's a promise! **

**So... Are you guys ready for Chapter 12? I hope so! Let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Back to the way I want it... I think..

It all started at 10 P.M.

Gil was right in her backyard. Not only was he a nervous wreck, but he was also a _sweating_ wreck. It was now or later. Nonny, Oona, and Goby were in the bushes supporting him. He was glad to have such great friends. Now, this was something he had to do.

He took a deep breath. He had read the song over to his friends earlier and they had liked it. If they liked it, surely Molly would feel the same way about the song. He grabbed his guitar and had it in playing position. He gave Goby the signal.

Goby threw a small rock at Molly's room window. There wasn't a respond at first. _Maybe she isn't home_, Gil thought. He felt a wash of relief over him. However, that wash was shortlived. Instead of walking to her window like most normal romance scenes go, she walked outside of the backdoor.

"Gil," Molly said in utter shock, and possibly anger, "What are you doing here?". Gil blushed and looked away. "I'm here...for you. What happened that day, was a big misunderstanding. Avery did it! And you_ knew_ she was up to something.". Molly nodded. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Molly replied. Gil sat his guitar on the ground, and indicated to her that he was ready to listen.

"I am sorry for getting so mad at you.." Molly said with a fake smile, "But... I think we should just stick to the way things were originally. I feel like that if are in a relationship, we might not be as cclose friends as we started out to be. I mean, I like you _alot_. But for the sake of our friendship, we should just stay friends. Okay?". Gil looked down, and was just, well, _frozen_. He couldn't even make a gesture!

Gil felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, but he still didn't say a thing or even move an inch. Molly walked closer to him, and hugged him. "It's okay Gilly," Molly reassured him, "It's not your fault. This is for the best.". Gil was furious, yet upset, and yet confused. What was happening right now? Gil was taking the chance to ay something he had only said to family members. That 3 letter word.

"B-but... I_ love_ you." Gil todl her. Everyone was stuck in shock. Molly, who had never heard that from any boy. Gil, who was feeling mixed emotions. And Oona, Goby, and Nonny, who were on their way sneaking out. They ended up just leaving. Now it was just Molly and Gil. Gil + Molly. Molly X Gil.

"G-Gil...Did you..Ah.." Molly couldn't find the right words to say, "I just can't... Just please, go home Gilly.". And Gil ran from his "lover" and "best friend" and all the way home.

* * *

Now here he was. Tossing a baseball up in the air, crying every now and then. He just couldn't shake of this _awkward_ feeling. Maybe she found another boyfriend. Maybe she wasn't ready for the 3 letter word. Maybe... she might be _leaving_ everyone. _No, No, No_, Gil said to himself. She wouldn't keep it from her best friends! Right?

* * *

**Wow, suspisions suspisions! This was a very heart touching chapter to write!**

**Earlier today, I got eyeglasses! Now I can see my spelling mistakes! Great!**

**Well, I hope you atleast enjoyed this very SHORT chapter! Bye-cha-ko!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! I am back. I started this at 6 44 A.M, because I don't have to leave until 7 30 A.M. **

**Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that once this story is over, I am doing a major spelling correction on it. So please, if you see any grammical errors in the next few chapters, don't be scared to tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Confession

It was Monday morning. School was just about to start in 2 more hours. Gil was supposed to be getting ready, but... he wasn't in the mood for that. He just skimmed through his phone, trying to listen to various numbers of songs, but just ended up ex-ing them all out. Mrs. Gordon never saw her son so put down before, but she just decided to leave him and that maybe it was something his friends could help him with. Gil never told his parents anything anymore.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. It was a text... from Molly?! The text read: _"Come over to my house right now!"_. Gil started to feel like his old self again, but something seemed to be holding him back. _What you may be hearing might not be great news,_ Gil reminded himself. He just hopped out of his bed anyway and got ready for school. Well, to go to Molly's house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Gil got there, everyone seemed to be there. "Finally," Deema muttered under her breath. Oona nudged her and smiled over at Gil. Gil smiled back, but then he turned his attention over to Molly. Molly didn't seem to notice him staring at her. She seemed... Well, depressed. Maybe this was news that Gil didn't want to hear.

"Well guys," Molly said putting on an obvious fake smile, "I am leaving... My parents signed me up for some boarder school that is two miles away, and I was accepted. I am having the interview with the Dean tomorrow..". After that she looked down and it was obvious that she was now crying.

While the other Guppies huddled her in a hug, Gil was left schocked. She was leaving?! But.. why!? Why didn't she tell the others to begin with! All these questions floated around his head, but then came an idea.

She wasn't going to leave. Not if Gil had something to do with it.

* * *

**Short, yeah, but I have to get ready for school! Hope you liked it!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this is Chapter 13 of G x G! Sorry for the long... painful wait XD. I am starting to feel like my wiritng is geeting worse than getting better. So I will try hard, just for you guys!**

**Now, I think you will really enjoy this chapter. Well, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Not Going Anywhere

Gil told the others about his plan, but the only ones that didn't refuse to help him with it were Goby and Oona. Nonny thought it was too risky ( Hence his nickname, Mr. Cautious) and Deema stated that she wanted no part in his "stupid" plan. Okay, it wasn't the smartest plan out there, but it wasn't stupid either. Gil was determined to keep his best friend right with him, and was not letting her off to some stupid boarding school.

All three of the friends knew the plan. Today, Molly was going to have an interview with the Dean of the school. And, Molly wanted her friends to be there with her. Gil, Goby, and Oona knew the plan. They had their balloons filled with paint ready in Oona's bag.

When all five of the friends got to Molly's house, the first thing they noticed was that Molly's house was spotless. Which was nearly impossible, due to the fact that she has two rowdy younger brothers. Also, they noticed that she looked like a nervous wreck.

"Woah Molly," Deema spoke up, "What happened here?". "Nothing... My parents just wanted me to clean up, hehe." You could tell she was REALLY nervous now. "Not to be mean," Oona said in a nice tone, "But you need a towel.". Molly was sweating like crazy.

"I am just scared you know," Molly panicked, "What if they official accept me there? So far, I have only made it to the interview part.". "I am sure you will do fine." Gil said in a fake, reassuring voice. "Thanks." Molly replied, not making eye contact with him. Both of them were not comfortable with the past events. Even though Molly did explain things to him after time, they weren't... really ready to communicate.

"So, what is the ladies name?" Deema asked her. "Mrs. Scaleson." Molly answered in a worrysome tone. "_Relax._ You are acting like the woman is going to kill you." Goby reminded Molly. She just nodded.

Next thing you know, the doorbell rang. Goby, Gil, and Oona exchanged looks, and Oona grabbed her look. Nonny and Deema gave them looks that said _"Don't. Do. It"_, but they just ignored it.

Molly answered the door. "H-Hello M-Mrs. Scaleson, C-c-come on in!". Mrs. Scaleson eyed the friends closely. "I see you have brought your friends like I have told you to." She said. Just at that moment, Oona had come back from hanging the balloons on the door. "Yes, I have. Why do you want them here anyways?" Molly said, but caught herself in the act, "Not to be rude our anything.". Molly gave out a forced laugh, and Mrs. Scaleson eyed her mysteriously. The others now understood why she was so scared. This lady was creepy!

"Just like I invited you, I am inviting them to the school as well," Mrs. Scaleson replied harshly, "As if that is any of your business.". All five of the friends sat ins tapped Oona's shoulder, in indication to take the balloons down.

But, as Oona ran out of the family room and to the front door, someone had already opened the door. It was Molly's _dad_. Instead of freaking out like any sane parent would do, he just laughed. "Was this you?" He asked her. Oona shook her head fiercely. "Oh well, it was probably the boys." Molly's dad just shrugged it off and went upstairs to put some fresh clothes on. Oona forgot that Molly's parents had to deal with these treaks all the time for Molly's two younger brothers, Dale and Blake. She just shrugged and wandered off to the family room.

"Ah, there you are!" Mrs. Scaleson said when she saw Oona. "Now, what is _your_ special talent?". All eyes were on her. She could've sworn this was an interview for Molly, but then she remembered that Mrs. Scaleson was inviting all six of the friends to the school. "I-i don't think I found it yet...".

* * *

After an hour of interviewing, Mrs. Scaleson finally made her decision. "Looks like I will be accepting all six of you kids into my school after all.". They just stood there like civilized people, but after she left, they knew they were going to do some serious freaking out. Bubble Guppies style. After the lady left, Gil noticed that Molly was not outside, celebrating with the rest of the friends.

He found her inside her room, staring out the window like something _really_ interesting was going on. "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of us?" Gil asked her in suspision. Molly turned around in shock. "You still like me?" Molly asked, ignoring Gil's question. "I'll never stop." Gil replied with a laugh. "But why? I overreacted and I acted like a jerk..." Molly said in shock. "Because that's what girls do!" Gil said in his normal goofy nature. Molly playfully punched him in his arm. "Only you would say something like that." They both laughed at this. "Now come downstairs with the rest of us!" Gil urged her.

_But what about Mr. Grouper.._, Molly thought. She just decided to go downstairs, and have fun with her closest friends in the world.

* * *

**Well, there's a twist! I am going to make the boarding school like the one from the old Nick show ZOEY 101. God, I miss that show.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye-cha-ko!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I am back! I have nothing really important to tell you so... Just enjoy the story guys XD.**

**Well, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Twists and Turns

Today was the Bubble Guppies's last day at BubbleTucky Public Middle School. Right now, they are all sitting in shock. Why? Because they just told Mr. Grouper that they were leaving to Boarding School tomorrow. And.. Well, he didn't necessarily react the way they wanted him to.

So, this is what happened. They were all in their last class of the day. They all felt as if it were time to tell Mr. Grouper the news. Because today, this was the last time he was going to see his favorite students on Earth for a while. After all, they couldn't just leave without telling him! How would he react tomorrow if they never told him and the class was just... _empty_. Unless he gets a new class.

Deema felt that Mr. Grouper was acting a bit strange. Like he had already knew about it or something. He was doing various activities with them, like making them make cards for the community, and having them perform the songs they used to sing when they were little. It was touching, but it was like a Going Away project.

Everyone urged Deema to tell Mr. Grouper and them leaving. "Fine," Deema said with an attitude, "Since you all are a bunch of babies.". Deema approached Mr. Grouper very cautiously. How was she supposed to do this? _Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow so.. Bye! _She had to be mindful of his feelings. She couldn't just rain on his parade.

"Uh.. Mr. Grouper?" Deema said as she approached his desk. He looked up, and replied "Yes?". Deema took a deep breath. _Just do it. _She looked back at the others. They seemed to be cheering her on like Cheerleaders. She rolled her eyesat them, and turned back around to face Mr. Grouper.

"Well, Mr. Grouper," Deema finally spoke up, "Today is our last day in your class. We were all invited to a Boarding school a few miles from here, and our parents excepted.". Deema didn't exactly know how to end that. She turned back to the others. They were just looking at Mr. Grouper in fear. In a second, Deema whipped back around to look at him. He looked... well, psycho.

"Yeah, I already knew," Mr. Grouper said with a laugh, as Deema reached her seat. "It's just really funny ou know," Mr. Grouper said, "You just leave. Just like that. I've been your teacher since Preschool. But I guess you just want to move on.". Oona and Deema sank in their seats in fear, and everyone else just looked at him, terrified.

"Well," Molly spoke up in a low voice, "You left us before too, you know...". Everyone looked at her, as if they were saying _"What the heck are you doing?!"_. She just shrugged. It was true, after all!

"Oh, looks like_ someone_ wants to stick up for you." Mr. Grouper said, shooting a glare directly at Molly. Molly sank in her seat. "Oh no no, center girl," Mr. Grouper went on, "Go on with what you were saying.". Molly didn't know what to say. Suddenly, they heard a ring. Saved by the bell.

All six of the friends rushed out the school. "What the heck is wrong with him?" Goby said in anger. "It's like he doesn't want us to grow up or something. " Deema replied. "Maybe that's it," Oona replied, "Maybe he just misses it when we were younger.". "But why though?" Gil said in a confused manner, "We act exactly the same.". It was true. They did act the same as they did when they were little. Except Oona got even more smarter than anyone would think she would, and Deema calmed down the center of attention act.

Molly was still speechless. You okay Molles?" Deema asked her. Molly shook her head. "I just.. don't understand." She replied. "That's okay," Deema said with a laugh, "I am pretty sure Nonny didn't even understand.". Oona nudged her a bit and laughed. Nonny grew a smirk as well. "Was he always that crazy?" Goby wondered. "Yeah probably. I am so glad we can get away from him now." Oona said with a sigh of relief. The others agreed. They didn't want to see him anymore after that act.

Anyways, just tomorrow, their lives were going to take a drastic change.

* * *

**Alright! I feel as though lately, I have been getting better in my writing. There are lots of people who say they enjoy my story or think it's the best out of the BG fanfiction archive. To all those, thank you for your support! I never really intended n being a writer, more of a singer or a doctor. But, I am still improving on my writing skills, so I am not the best... Yet! Lol, look at me being self-centered XD.**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Woo!**

**I have to stay home from school today.. For personal reasons XD. It ends in two hours anyways, so why not! I know have have been slowing down on my updates and I am sorry for that. It's just - School! I promise, I will try to be faster. But if not, I give your free permission to virtually slap me.**

**BTW, my name is Adreina, in case any of you viewers wanted to know. ALSO, I will be updating my chapter on the BG wikia as well. There is a fan on this story that can not come on here anymore, and I want to make sure that fan does not miss a thing!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The New School

They were... here. And the school was... huge. They all stared at in awe. 'Are you sure this is the right school?" Molly asked in shock. The prinicpal nodded, and motioned for them to enter the school.

"We've been in here for like, five seconds, and I already like this school!" Deema sexcalimed in her usual hyper voice. Everyone else just nodded, still in awe of how huge the hallway was.

They all followed Principal Scaleson into her office. "Okay," Mrs. Scaleson said solemnly, "You will all get your schedules on Monday, your real first day of school." They all nodded. "My student assistant Nora," Mrs. Scaleson's head motioned towarss the short girl standing next to her, who they didn't even notice, "Will show you all your rooms.". They nodded again. "Any questions?" Mrs. Scaleson asked, eyeing all six of them. They all shook their heads, for they did not want to be there any longer than they had to. "Come on then!" Nora said in a high pitched, energetic voice, in which they were all expecting her to be a down-to-earth person, for she worked for the Principal.

After they all got situated, they noticed something. They were all sharing a room with their indivual parter. Molly x Gil. Deema x Goby. And Oona x Nonny - which didn't happen yet. They didn't really know how to react.

"How do you guys like it so far?" Molly asked her friends, too busy dealing with her suitcase. "I love it here!" Deema nearly shouted, but the rest weren't so excited. "It's... Okay..." Oona replied. "Well we haven't been here long," Molly replied, "Maybe after our first week of school, we can be able to decide how we like it here.".

"Your sister went here right?" Goby asked Molly. She nodded, still fussing with her suitcase. "How did she like it here?' He asked. "Well.. She thought it was alright. She said the school is not really strict. But the students have limited outside of school activity. That was her only pet peeve. Oh, and all the work." Molly answered.

"Well, I'm not too fond about alot of work." Gil said. "Yeah, we know." Deema said with a laugh, and Oona giggled as well. Gil just glanced at the two friends, then laughed as well.

"It is nice to see you all bonding," A voice said, "but sadly I have to break that up. "Oh," Deema replied, "_You._"

* * *

**Kind've short, I know, I know... So! Can you guess who "You" is? I think it is kinda obvious, but then again, not very...**

**I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously short chapter (Ch.17 will be longer, I promise!)! Bye-cha-ko!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright! So obviously I left alot of people in suspense due to my slow amount of time updating. WELL SORRY. I basically have my mind set on passing all nine of my classes in school! YES. I HAVE NINE UNNECESSARYCLASSES THAT I NEED TO PASS IN ORDER TO PASS THIS SEMESTER.**

**So alot of the guesses were Avery, right? Well let's see, shall we?**

**AND CHAPTER 17 BEGINS. I THINK.**

* * *

Chapter 17: An Old Rival

"Oh," Deema said, "_You._". Everyone sat in shock, especially Oona. They couldn't believe _she_ was here. "Kanami," Oona said in disbelief, "Wha- Why- How/ Why are you hear?". She could barely talk right! She hasn't seen Kanami in years!

Kanami Asura was Oona's cousin. One time in 4th grade, when Kanami came over to visit Oona's family, she basically tore the friends apart. They do not want to go back to that time again, nor would they want to be actually looking at Kanami right now. She was bad news to the six friends. And everyone around them.

"So Oona," Kanami says suspiciously, "I heard that you got Auntie arrested.". Oona felt the rays of evil beaming down on her. Why, Why did Kanami have to be her cousin? Why of all people? WHY? "She was arrested for a good reason." Oona said, sticking up for herself. If there was one thing Oona wanted to talk about, it was not her mom.

"Like what? So she hit you a few times-" "It was _not_ a few times. And it was _not_ just hitting." Oona cut her off, making a few angry steps towards her cousin. "Oh Boo Hoo. She didn't give you any attention. You know, people have to go through worse." Kanami said in that smart voice that everyone hated. Including her own parents. "_Maybe_ we shouldn't be talking about this right now." Nonny said, trying to be the peacemaker and pulling Oona back. Her friends knew that if Nonny did not hold her back, Kanami would be dead right now.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Molly snapped. "Oh," Kanami said with a fake innocent angel smile, "I was just looking for Oona and Nonny. Since I share a room with them now.". Kanami looked at the two friends with an evil smirk. "Haha, very funny, now tell us why you are really hear." Oona said. She just couldn't believe that Mrs. Scaleson would give them a room with her. Or even let her in to the school.

"Oh no _Oony_," Kanami said, mocking Oona's nickname, "I am serious. Look.". Kanami showed the friends her room assignment paper, and it infact did say "Room 204, Nonny Pirruccello and Oona Shaskan". Oona wanted to die right away. "You requested that room, didn't you?" Molly asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Kanami said innocently.

"Your such a little brat," Oona yelled at her, "You always want to ruin someone else's life just to make your own life better!". "Oony, come on. No need to get snappy with your family." Kanami said, once again in her smart voice. "You are _not_ my family." Oona snapped, and stormed out of Molly and Gil's dorm. All the others looked after her, surprising to see Oona snap like that. Eventually, Nonny followed her.

"Why do you do that to hear," Goby said wearily, "She's your cousin.". "Yeah, but I like ruining her life. Not to mention the fact that she is an obnoxious snob." Kanami said twerling her hair. "I wouldn't be talking about 'obnxious snob' if I were you." Molly muttered under her breath, and everyone in the room laughed. Except for Kanami. She felt slightly offended.

"Me? An obnoxious snob? Yeah right." Kanami said **obnoxiously**. "What do you think you are," Deema replied, "Sweet and kind?". Kanami looked furious now, watching the others laugh at Deema's _stupid_ comment.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," Kanami replied evily, "I split you guys up then, and I can split you up again.". And with that, Kanami exited Molly and Gil's dorm.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Oona and Nonny were talking. "I just hate her," Oona said, "She always has to find a way to ruin my life.". Nonny just nodded. He would say something to make her feel better, but he just couldn't. She knew that anyways.

"Why does she have to bring up my mom? She knows that my mom did not just give me a 'few hits' every now and them. She abused me every second of the day and neglected me!" Nonny was surprised to see Oona showing so much anger. He would never expect that out of her. He had to say something. "That is just the way people like Kanami act." Nonny said. "She is just like a Japanese version of Avery." Oona said angrily nder her breath. Nonny cringed at the sound of Avery's name. He was actually expecting Avery to be standing at that door rather than Kanami.

"Some people just like seeing other people's misery I guess." Nonny suggested. "You got that right." It was the sound of Kanami's voice, as she enetered the dorm. The two friends just glared at Kanami. "Wow, I feel so welcome." Kanami said sarcastically. "Well you are _not_ welcome." Oona replied, and went off to her room.

"Sheesh, What's wrong with her," Kanami asked with a laugh, "Did her period come early?". Nonny had to blush at this. He was not expecting Kanami to bring up the... _Female cycle_. "Oh Nonny," Kanami said mockingly, "You don't have to blush. I know you like me, but the feelings are not returned.". This got Nonny mad. He liked _Oona_ not her _cousin_.

"I do not like you." Nonny said coldly, and walked off to his own room. "We'll see about that Nonners." Kanami said to herself.

* * *

**And that is your Chapter 17. TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT. **

**See, Adreina is cranky from weekend homework and studying. YES. WEEKEND HOMEWORK.**

**Enough of my school rants, this time I left two cliffhangers. *Sniff* I am brilliant *Sniff*.**

**I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! Bye-cha-ko!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back! I've basically have been at my friend's house all day. I was planning on updating today anyways, sorry I could not update earlier though. Wow, some of you guys got a real shock from Kanami. She is just that demonic, you know? Well, this chapter is like a little parade for you fellow OonaxNonny fans.**

**Anyways, let the 18th chapter begin!  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Lovely Day, Just You and Me.

Oona and Nonny were in their dorm, alone and bored. Kanami had ran off with one of these "guy cliques" she had just met, she they were steered clear of Kanami for the day. Which was a relief to the duo. But that did not help their boredness one bit.

"You know what I noticed," Oona said, causing Nonny to look up from his book, "Things are so much more lively when you have someone to fight with all the time.". Nonny just nodded. Eversince Kanami moved into their dorm, the two cousins had been arguing non stop. Then Nonny would have to break things up before stuff got serious. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to leave the girls in the dorm alone for atleast 5 seconds. Kanami was just that annoying.

"I am bored," Oona said, climbing onto the couch Nonny was sitting on, "What do you want to do?". Nonny didn't know how to reply to that. Not because he was acting all shy, but more of because he had no good ideas. The only people they basically knew on the campus were Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Kanami (of course), Nora and this technology freak named Sean.

"Ooh I know," Oona interrupted his thoughts, "We should go to the park!". The _park_? He had been to the park with his friends before, which was not very far from the campus, but never alone. With Oona. Who basically thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Well, he didn't have direct proof of that statement. He just felt it.

Nonny didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded. "Great!" Oona excalimed, giving the shy boy a hug, leaving him there to blush while she left to go get ready. What if she did like him after all?

* * *

Nonny and Oona just settled for walking in the park. "Wow," Oona said barely above a whisper, "It's more beautiful than I thought.". "Just like you.." Nonny said, not even knowing he said it. Then, he caught it. He looked over at Oona, who was blushing intensely. "Wow... um thanks," Oona replied shyly, "It's nice to know you feel that way about me.". Stupid! Why would she say that? For the first time in her life, she actually believed she_ was_ stupid.

The rest of the walk was in awkward silence. Just like how it always was with them. _Why can't I just be open with him_, Oona thought. It wasn't that hard. Was it? Well, it kind've was. It is hard confessing to someone who is partially mute and was a "step brother" to you for a few months. Hey, how would you feel if you were in that type of situation?

Oona took a deep breath, causing the boy to finally look over to her. "You know what," Oona said, "_Tag_. You're it.". This was always how the Bubble Guppies played with each other. Just bring up random games at random moments. This was their style. Nonny made a smirk, one of those very rare smirks that no one really saw most of the time. He then ran after the small girl.

Both of them were now laughing, as Nonny attempted to catch Oona. He never really had that much fun before. And for it to be with his crush. This definately had to be one of his good days. He wasn't able to get much fun with the new school, living far from home, and Kanami. He couldn't help but smile widely at this. The widest he ever smiled. The happiest he had ever been. Over a simple game of tag.

But it was more than that to the duo. It was things like this that kept their friendship still going. It was things like this that motivated Oona to stay by his side and never leave it. It was moments like this that the two friends enjoyed together. It was moments like these that made the two realize their feelings for each other.

Suddenly, Nonny was gaining spead on Oona. This was his chance. He finally jumped on Oona, and the duo went rolling around in the grass. Once they stopped, they just looked at each other. This was literally the closest the two had ever been. Nonny finally noticed that he was still holding onto her, but he couldn't seem to let go. As if he couldn't live without her. _Well_, maybe he couldn't.

Oona ran a finger through his hair. God, it was really soft! Then she just hugged him. "Nonny," Oona finally said, burying her face in his shoulder, "I have really liked you for a while now. I just... couldn't confess. Not with all the current events in my life, you know? But I really care about you. I am serious.y I'd do anything for you.". Nonny just blushed in amazement. So the feelings _were_ returned.

Suddenly, their faces connected. They barely had any space between them left. Then, well, you know what happened. They kissed!

* * *

Little did they know, someone was watching them from afar. "This is going to be easy," the person said, "Operation Breakup is a go!". Yup. People are just that sick and twisted to ruin such a lovely and fresh relationship. But, _who_?

* * *

**And THAT was your daily dose of Guppies x Guppies!**

**I really had a great time writing this! I got the idea a few days ago, but I had to let it developed, you know?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye-cha-ko!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, I am back! So, I discussed this with a few other authors on here, but I have come up with a new updating rule. I will only be updating on Saturdays. I know that seems like a long wait, but I have made you guys wait longer XD. I am just really busy with school, and despite my being on the honor roll already, I need to keep it that way. Sundays are being devoted to thing that I want to do personally. Not that I don't want to do this fanfiction, but more of I only want to do it for fellow Bubble Guppies fans that actually like my stories, you know? So Saturdays only! And I won't forget. And if I do, you can torture me being taking away my IPhone and my two IPod Touches until I update.**

**I was originally supposed to update this chapter on Thursday and tell you guys the news,but who knew I would have a buttload of Homework to do?**

**Enough of my annoyed school rants (I hate school, but in order to have a good career, I have to go.), Let's get to Chapter 19. Wait... Chapter 19 already?! I thought this was like Chapter 8 or something XD. Let's all cheer for Chapter 19! Thank you guys for your 2 and a half months of support!**

**And we shall begin!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Childhood "Friend"

"Jirou," Oona said shocked, "What are you doing here?". "Only here to see my _Fiancé _of course!" Jirou replied. Nonny stared in awe. _Fiancé? _Oona was 12 years old! And this guy looked to be about 15 years old! Not to mention that Oona had a boyfriend already, whom she did not ever mention this "engaged" thing, nor even Jirou himself. Quite frankly, he was not happy about the situation. _At all_.

Oona glanced over at Nonny worriedly. _Why would he call me his Fiancé_, Oona thought, _Our parents killed the idea of us getting married two years ago!_. "Oona," Nonny said sternly, "Explain.". _Great_, Oona thought, _Now Nonny's mad_.

"When I was 9 and Jirou was 11," Oona explained with a sigh, "Jirou and I's parents decided to plan our own marriage for when I was 20. A year later, my parents killed of the idea because they noticed how I was not happy with it. So _there_. Jirou and I are** not** engaged.". And with that, Oona gave a swift glare to Jirou and crossed her arms. "So now," Oona continued on, "Why are you _really_ here Jirou?". Jirou gave a slick smirk and laughed. "I don't need to explain myself to you, _little girl_," Jirou replied slyly, "Business stuff. You wouldn't know since you grew up in such a poor family.".

This angered the couple. Oona was a middle class person, and one of the reasons why the marriage was cancelled was because Jirou was always making fun of her class. Nonny was mad because he never allowed a person to insult Oona in front of him and get away with it. "No," Nonny replied, grabbing Jirou by his shirt, "You don't need to explain yourself to her. But you do to me.". Jirou didn't seem scared one bit.

"And who might you be?" Jirou replied. "Her boyfriend." Nonny replied coldly. Who did this guy think he was? "I could've guessed," Jirou said with a smirk, "Seeing you play 'hero' and all.". Nonny gritted his teeth. No wonder Oona rejected him. "Anyways," Jirou continued on, releasing himself from Nonny's hold, "I am here because Kanami, your cousin, invited me here. I wanted you back for so long, and now that I know where you are, we can actually get back together.". Oona felt like rushing into Kanami's room and beating the holy crap out of her. This was _so_ Kanami. Always trying to do something sneaky.

"I'm sorry," Oona replied coldly, "But you planned way ahead of yourself. "No Oona, you don't get it," Jirou laughed, "When I want something, I get it.". And with that response, Jirou made his dramatic exit.

* * *

"Really?" Deema replied, after hearing about this whole incident, "What is wrong with that guy? And why was your mom be planning you a marriage when you were nine?". Oona sighed. This was too much for the 12 year old to be dealing with. "Planned Marriage. In Japan, even though I never lived there, there is this system called Planned Marriage when your parents decide who you marry." Oona explained.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Molly asked. She felt bad for her friend. Kanami could just be so evil sometimes. "We only have one day of break left and then we start school. I am just not going to sweat it. And if Jirou tries to pull a stunt, I'll make sure he will not get away with it so easily.". "But you're 12 and the guy's 14," Deema said reasonably, "There's not really much you can do about it. And is he even allowed to be here?".

"There is a system at this school called "Visiting List"," Molly replied, "You just sign up with your parents and you can stay at this school and visit whenever you want. I wish Kanami was on that list rather than staying here for the rest of her school years.". Oona nodded in agreement. She didn't have much to say anymore.

"Don't worry," Deema assured her, "Molly and I will help you through this.". Oona smiled sheepishly. As much as she trusted in her friends, she didn't believe they could do much. Jirou was a stubborn boy. And he had many associates.

"Thanks you guys." The trio had a group hug and went their seperate ways for the night.

* * *

"Nonny," Oona sighed, "Are you mad at me?". There was no reply. "Nonny, come on." Oona said again. She felt herself on the verge of tears. She wanted anything but for the guy that she cared for most to be upset with her or ignoring her. Finally, there was a reply.

"No," Nonny replied calmly, "But you should have atleast told me about him. I thought you said that would never keep anything from me.". Oona swallowed, trying to get those tears away. She didn't like to keep stuff from him. But Jirou wasn't the bets person to even bring up. "Look," Oona said, calming herself down, "I never told you about Jirou because I really liked you at that time and I did not feel comfortable talking about him. Once my mom cancelled the whole thing, I thought he was out of my life for good. But apparently, he is not.".

"It's alright," Nonny said after a solid 5 minutes, "I can understand if you did not want to talk about him. He seems really mean to you. Now, let's go to sleep.". Oona was surprised that Nonny was allowing her to sleep in his bed. Nonetheless, his room. It was just like old times.

Nonny wrapped his arm around Oona, and the couple drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Another twisty yet cute chapter I see!**

**Next Chapter will take a break from OonaxNonny, and will focus on DeemaxGoby. How's that sound?**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Saturday! So today is updating day, correct? Anyways, before Chapter 20 begins, I wanted to tell you guys about a school experience the other day! Okay, so I am writing these two stories at school, called "Aoi's American Story" and "The 'Crazy' House". And my friends always want to read them! They even said I have author potential! That made me really happy, because I have been writing since Kindergarten! So, what do you guys think about my writing on here?**

**Plus, this is Chapter 20 of G x G! I would like to thank you all for supporting this fanfiction and showering me with positive reviews, even if I feel like some chapters are not worthy of that! And, I agree with Authorgirl12, this story is really going somewhere, but I don't know where it is going exactly. Also, I have noticed I have not really paid much attention to GilxMolly in this fanfiction, so I think I might for Chapter 21!**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Sweet Everythings.

"Mrs. Mullark is such a bummer," Deema complained, "Her voice is so boring. Not to mention the fact that she barely teaches.". Mrs. Mullark is Deema, Goby, Kanami, and Gil's Social Studies teacher. Unlike Nonny, Molly, and Oona, they didn't have the Honors Social Studies teacher. Which sucked because Mrs. Mullark had to be the oldest, ugliest, wrinkliest, and rudest teacher on the planet! Or atleast on the Campus, anyways.

"I agree," Goby replied, "But we have been used to Mr. Grouper for so long, that we've forgot what _other_ teachrs are like.". Oona ran to catch up with hey friends. "Hey!" Oona said energectically, jumping on Deema's back, scaring her. "Oona! Don't do that!"Deema said laughing. "Too late, I already did it." Oona replied. Deema struggled to carry Oona on her back. No tthat she was heavy or anything, which she really wasn't, but because Deema was tired.

"Oona," Deema whined, "Get off of me.". Oona's grip around Deema's neck lessend and Oona hopped off her back. "What's wrong Deema?" Oona was concerned for her friend. "I am just tired, ya know?" Deema said, ruffling Oona's hair. "What are you doing later?" Oona asked her friends. "Nothing." Deema replied. Goby laughed, and nodded in agreement.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" Oona said. "Fine, If you want to pressure me into an answer," Deema replied, "I am sleeping. That is what I am doing.". "Wow, you two are so boring." Oona joked, as the three friend entered Deema and Goby's apartment. "So what are you doing, _most entertaining person in the world_?" Deema said sarcastically. "Getting away from Kanami and Jirou. As usual." Oona answered.

"I don't understand why they can't just leave you alone." Goby said. "I can't because they will find ways to get at me. Like they usually do." Oona said. She glanced over at the clock. "Oh, I have to go guys! Bye!" And with that, Oona rushed out of the house.

"I'm beat." Deema said, plopping onto the couch. "No your not." Goby said. "Huh?" Deema replied, confused. All Deema knew next was, that Goby was dragging her out of the apartment. "Goby! Stop it! What are you doing!?" Deema was too weak to yell. Goby didn't reply, and dragged her all the way outside. Finally, he let her gp once they reached the field.

"What the heck was that?" Deema said angrily, dusting herself off. "You suck at sports," Goby replied, casually shrugging, "So I am going to help you.". Deema smiled, hugging him tightly. "Wow, you are the best boyfriend ever." Deema said sarcastically. "Whats up with you and sarcasm?" Goby said, trying his hardest to get himself out of the hug. "Everything, now stop struggling." Deema replied, making the hug even tighter. "GAH!" Goby shouted, finally getting himself out of the hug. "_Rude._" Deema said, laughing. Goby laughed as well. They found each other perfect as a couple, that they can hang out whenever they want and joke around with each other, without getting offended by any means.

"So, what are we playing?" Deema asked, gripping his arm. "Football." Goby answered. "Football? No, no, no. What about soccer or baseball? Anything but football!" Deema had a special hatred of football. It was so.. _Yuck_. "Relax, it's not like I am going to kill you or anything." If there was one thing he would never do, it would be hurt someone he loved dearly. "Fine." Deema sighed.

"Alright," Goby said, giving his girlfriend a high five enthusiastically, "So, each end zone has a Y-shaped structure at its outside edge called the goal post, which is used to score points with kicking plays. The end zone that a team is defending is usually referred to as "their" end zone. Thus, a team with 70 yards to go before it can score a touchdown is 30 yards from its end zone.". "Okay..?" Deema said, totally clueless. "Okay, so do you want to kick the ball or do I have to do it to showyou?" Goby asked. "I can do it. It's not that hard right?" Deema mumbled, in a competitive manner.

Deema closed her eyes. Then, she kicked the ball. Or, atleast she thought she did. When she opened her eyes, she was stunned. Goby was laying on the ground groaning from pain! "Goby!' Deema said, concerned, getting to his side right away. "I'm alright, I'm alright. Sheesh, you are a hard kicker." Goby said. Deema laid in the ground next to him.

"What's wrong with us?" Deema asked with a sigh. "Hm? What do you mean?" Goby was confused. What was wrong with them? "I mean, look at us. We always took second best when we were younger, and we still do. Our friends barely hang out with us anymore, for god's sake!" Deema said, turning over. "Hey," Goby replied, pulling her into a hug, "Don't think like that. I mean, our friends are going throuhg a tough time right now. The best we can do is be supportive and try to mind our own needs sometimes. If they are abandoning us, I doubt they are doing it on purpose or because they 'dislike' us. Let's just worry about us for once.". "I guess you are right. Like you always are." Deema said with a smile. "I know I am. Feel better now?" Goby asked.

"Yup. Now lets go outside, it's getting cold out here." Deema held out a hand for Goby to get up, and he grabbed it gladly. "And just to let you know," Deema said as they walked back to their apartment, "If you ever drag me out here like that _again_, I will kill you.". "Got it." Goby said, kissing Deema on the cheek.

* * *

**This was a fun chapter to write! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
And no Gobies were harmed in the making of this Chapter.**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY!**

**I've been offline lately, so I wasn't able to update yesterday like I was supposed to. I've been really sick lately. I am still in the midst of getting cured, but I wanted to update for you guys! SORRY!**

**And just because of my absence, I possibly will update tomorrow. Possibly. Or Tuesday. And then I will update Saturday. Just think, before this week ends, you will have 23 chapters! 23. Woah o.O.**

**Due to my sickness and studies, I didn't really put much thought into this chapter. Well I did, but I didn't. So feel free to pelt me with tomatoes if you think this was poorly done.**

**And the chapter begins!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Hidden.

"Molly! There you are!" Gil rushed into the empty art room, for he had been searching for his girlfriend for about a good, I don't know, three minutes. Molly turned away from her painting, and just smiled gently at him, motionng for him to come and see the painting.

"I never know you were into art." Gil said, looking at her painting. It was a painting of an adult lady performing for what it seemed like, six million people. Boy, was that painting beautiful! "Neither did I. I found out just today I guess. Mr. Taylor let me use the art room as well." Molly replied with a smile, continuing the painting. Gil scanned the room. It was empty. It looked as if no one had been in there in _ages_.

"Is this room abandoned or something?" Gil asked, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. Molly nodded. _No wond_er, Gil thought, _Molly likes having time to herself every now and then. I wonder if I am interfering with that_. No, no. It was never good to think like that.

"Is that the only thing that is on your mind? Becoming a pop idol when you are older?" Gil didn't mean to sound harsh, but eversince they were kids, she would always talk mindlessly about becoming a famous pop idol one day. "Gilly, you know that my dream is to become a really famous singer one day. And, no that is not the only thing on my mind." Molly replied kindly, with a laugh. _It doesn't seem that way_, Gil said to himself.

Today must've been 'Ask Molly 21 Questions Day', because Gil kept going at it. "Why would you want to be in here by yourself anyways?". Molly thought for a second. Why _did_ she want to be in here by herself? Maybe she needed to take a break. Lately, she had been getting stressed with school related things, and it was only the second week of school for her. The work was that rough.

"I just... like it here. Is there something wrong with that?" Molly began to grow annoyed. Lately, it had been seeming that Gil didn't approve of 85% of the things she did. It was... _annoying_. "No, no. There is nothing wrong with that. I was just wondering." Gil said a bit cautiously. He didn't mean to get her upset, if that's what he did.

"Why have you been treating me like I am your kid lately? Criticizing me for the things I like, do, or say. You're acting like my father." Molly said, turning to her painting. This was true. Her father was strict with all her siblings, but he was strict with her the most because she was the youngest. Gil felt offended. He knew how Molly's father treated her, and he was no where close to even acting like him!

"Well I think I should be concerned about the people I care for. _My bad._" Gil snapped. Molly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She shouldn't have said that to him. It really made him upset. "I'm sorry. I've just been involved in a lot of crap as of now." Molly said, trying to calm Gil down beofre he could get anymore upset. Well, he didn't seem mad at all. Just offended.

"Molly it's alright," Gil replied, giving her a hug, "I could never stay mad at you.". That made Molly happy. She knew that Gil could never be angry at her, never disappoint her, or never get her to the point where she was on the floor crying. That was all her dad. Remembering the days at BubbleTucky made her relieved that she was at this new boarding school with all her best friends.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A nine-year-old Molly rushed into the room after a day of 3rd grade. "Yes?" Molly's father didn't seem too interested in what she had to say. But Molly, being the cute, innocent nine-year-old she was, carried on._

_"Today in class, Mr. Grouper asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up!" Molly said excitedly. "And what did you reply Molls?" Fake Happiness. "I want to be a singer!" Molly replied with an angelic smile. She could instantly see her father's fake smile turn into a real scowl, for she did not choose a Doctor, like he wanted her to.  
_

_"If I thought you had star potential, I would have been down something about it." Molly's father got up and left, leaving the nine-year-old girl to sit there and cry._

That memory made her shiver. Those days were days Molly regretted even living. How come you can always remember the horrible memories in life and not the sweet, joyful ones?

"You okay Molls?" Gil saw his girlfriend cluelessly remembering that one cold memory. She suddenly snapped out of it. "Yeah! I was just thinking of something!" Molly replied frantically. Gil quirked an eyebrow at her, and smiled at her.

"Hurry up and finish that painting so we can get out of here. We are supposed to go meet with our friends in a while." Gil said, tugging on her arm. "I'm almost done!" With that response, Molly smiled. Real Happiness. The first real smile Molly smiled for what it seemed like, months.

* * *

**Yes, Gil and Molly are back together. But they still have their difficulties!**

**Lately, I have been getting tons of positive reviews! It really warms my heart, due to me having to stay in the Hospital for two days. It's really a nice sight to see!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
